The present invention is a process for preparing a gellation resistant and corrosion resistant glycol composition.
Antifreeze compositions containing glycols and various corrosion inhibitors are well known in the prior art as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,846 dated Nov. 1, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,910 dated Jan. 9, 1968. The use of the relatively inexpensive and effective borax and silicates in glycol formulations is well illustrated by these patents. It is conventional in this art to make a glycol concentrate which is then sold to end users for use in automotive radiators after dilution with water.
In the past, it has been found that glycol concentrates prepared using the same or substantially the same formulations set forth in the above patents had a tendency to develop irreversible silicate gels upon standing for a period of time in a warehouse or store. The end user, when he attempted to pour the glycol concentrate into his automotive radiator found that the concentrate had developed "slugs" or gels which either did not pour readily or which tumbled out in discrete masses along with the liquid. The present invention was developed to eliminate this gel formation.